Changes of Life
by AngelCorazon
Summary: Ivyana Robins' life was centered on dance, Tommy Oliver's life was changed the day he became a power ranger & had his heart broken. How will their lives intertwine?
1. Chapter 1

(Iyana's POV)

'This is my moment, the big day has arrived.' I thought in my head as I got ready for my ballet studio's annual production. I worked for about a year trying to get my pointe just right and working on my leaps. Ms. Jones said I was improving rapidly with my fouette en tournant which in my mind made me think I was doing alot better than before. Me and the other girls were backstage getting ready for the performance when my friend Maria came up to me. Maria and I have been best friends since the ballet studio first opened when we were six. Now at sixteen, we're still the best of friends.

"Hey Ivy." Maria said, everyone calls me Ivy because they think it's more unique than calling me Ana. "You got everything ready?"

"Yeah, I have my costumes, shoes and everything." I told her.

"Great, and good luck with Jesse." Maria said winking at me. Jesse was one of our guy dancers in the ballet studio and he was picked to be the lead with me.

"Go get ready, crazy." I laughed at her and she left. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I have to ignore for now because the show is starting in ten minutes.

(Ten minutes later)

I got on stage and we immediately started the performance, everything was going great until I did my grand battement leading into the grand allegro. I landed wrong and heard something break. The other dancers crowded around me while Jesse and Maria were by my side.

"Ivy! What happened?" Maria said frantically.

"I think I broke my ankle." I whispered.

"Should we move her?" Jesse asked and everyone said don't. Luckly for me someone called the paramedics and rushed me to St. Anthony's Hospital. After a couple of hours there, my mom and dad where in my hospital room waiting on the doctor to come in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Robins, I'm Doctor Daniels. Now I have Ivyana's X-Rays right here so let's take a look at them." Dr. Daniels turned on the machine and put my X-Ray pictures on it. Now I'm not a doctor or anything but what I saw made my worries true. "Ivyana fractured her ankle, she put severe force on her ankle joint when she came down from her leap. Also her fibula, which is this thin bone right here, is injured."

"Exactly how long will I have to be in a cast is my question Doc?" I asked him.

"You'll need to be off your ankle for at the most, three to four months but it depends on your recovery." Doctor Daniels said.

"Thanks Doctor Daniels." My dad said. My mom and dad turned their attention back to me.

"Ivy, while you recover, you aren't to dance or re-injure yourself again." My dad said to me.

"Oh please. As soon as I'm better, I'll be back at the studio in no time." I said but my mom stopped me there.

"That's what we're afraid of." My mom said.

(In Angel Grove: Tommy's POV)

Football season is about to start and I'm nervous about making the cut. Everyone knows I'm good at Martial Arts but I just want people, especially Kimberly, to see me in a new light. Ernie said he'd help me train so I'm excited yet nervous about it.

(An Hour Later)

"Good Job Tommy, you got passion." Ernie said, suddenly Ernie got a call on his phone and stepped away for a minute. When Ernie was done, he was laughing and in a very good mood.

"What's got you happy?" I asked curiously.

"My little cousin is coming to Angel Grove and she's not the least happy about it."

"Well how old is she?"

"She's sixteen, same as age as you." I was kinda surprised, I thought when he meant 'little cousin' I thought he meant she would be younger.

"Well why is she coming to Angel Grove?"

"She's recovering from an injury and her parents don't want her back at her ballet studio, they're older so they're a little 'coo coo'" Ernie said and I had to laugh.

(Ivyana's POV)

"I refuse! You can't make me give up dancing!" I shouted from my room. I locked the door so my parents couldn't come in.

"We're not saying give it up, we're saying you need a break so it was a good idea that you stay with cousin Ernie in Angel Grove." My mom said from the other side of the door.

"Where is that even at!" I shouted louder.

"In California dear." I had to take a minute and think, I've been in Indiana for a long time so maybe a new location would be good for me. Plus I don't have to deal with my overbearing parents.

"Fine, I'll go but only because I want to." I said. This might be a good idea.

End Of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ivy's POV)

I've been on this plane for four hours and they can't even play a decent movie! I was lucky Ernie convinced my parents not to come with me to Angel Grove. My mom's such a worry mom. I had my cast colored purple which made me pretty happy, I guess mostly because it wasn't the standard cast color. Even though I was MIA at the dance studio, I was still going to practice and improve my technique. When the plane finally touched down, I had to be escorted on a wheelchair out the airplane. Personally I don't like looking weak but I can't refuse help in my current state. We made it out the airplane and the stewardess looked around.

"Miss? Do you know who's coming to get you?" The woman asked me nicely.

"Yeah, my cousin said he's here and he's holding a sign with my name on it. You'll know it's him because he wears hawaiian shirts." I told her as I took my phone out to check the time. It was almost five o'clock.

"Is that him?" The woman pointed to my left, and I slapped my forehead. I saw Ernie doing a dance with the sign but to add insult to my injury, he freaking spelled my name wrong!

"Yeah that's him." I informed the woman, before we even got close to him, I shouted at Ernie. "You spelled my name wrong."

"There's my little Ivy vine."

"As soon as I'm healed I'm going to kick your butt." I told him as I tried to get out the wheelchair but Ernie stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting out this chair, this is humiliating." I said trying again but Ernie stopped me...again.

"Oh no you don't, I promised your mother you wouldn't do anything to ruin your recovery." Ernie said as he wheeled me outside.

"What my mom doesn't know won't kill her."

"It'll kill me that's for sure." Ernie said as he helped me in his car. It wasn't anything fancy but at least it runs. "Before I take you home, I have to go to the Youth Center to check on the kids." I raised an eyebrow.

"You run a youth center? This I have to see." It took us twenty minutes to get there and just when I was about to get out, Ernie stopped me.

"You stay here, it won't take me long."

"But I wanna see it, I swear I won't do anything bad." I said.

"Fine but be good."

"Like I would be this place up." I said as I got out and started walking on my crutches. Just as I was about to open the door, I saw a guy in a green wifebeater and black sweats open the door and I fell off my crutches. Before I fell to the ground, the guy caught me.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about that!" The guy apologized. The guy had long brown straight hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"It's okay, I'm already on crutches." I said as I laughed. The guy laughed with me and helped me back on my feet...or shall I say my foot.

"I'm Tommy by the way." Tommy introduced himself.

"Short for Thomas?" I said back.

"Of course."

"I'm Ivyana but I like being called Ivy." I introduced myself.

"So you don't like being called Ana." Tommy said laughing a little until I point one of my crutches at him.

"I dare you to call me that and you'll need a crutch."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tommy said, Ernie finally caught up with us.

"Hey Tommy, thanks for watching the center while I go get her." Ernie said pointing to me.

"Hey, I have a name!" I said to Ernie and he just rolled his eyes.

"I see you two met." Ernie said looking at the both of us.

"Yeah, Tommy's cool." I said looking at him.

"You're pretty cool too. Well I'll see you around bye." Tommy said as he left out the center.

"Okay Ivy, let's get going." Ernie said as he locked the door. I couldn't help but think about Tommy, he had an aura about him that I found interesting.

(Next Morning)

I got up mostly because it's true what they say about California having alot of sunshine. Since today was a Saturday and I refuse to spend the day in Ernie's house, I tricked him into taking me to the youth center. We arrived early to open up and Ernie made me sit at the counter. It was better than nothing so I couldn't complain. About an hour later, kids started coming and so did some of the local teens. I tried to hide my cast so people wouldn't start asking me any questions. I noticed a guy wearing a red wifebeater like Tommy did along with black sweat pants. Instantly it reminded of Tommy but I didn't give it a second thought. The guy started warming up and did a high kick. 'Ok this guy must do martial arts like Tommy.' I thought in my head. After he was done, he came up to the bar and called for Ernie. I tried to lay low but he turned his attention to me.

"You must be new, I'm Jason." Jason said as he introduced his self.

"I'm Ivyana." I told him, see if I meet someone I don't like I'll say my whole name but for people I like, I like to be called Ivy.

"Ivyana, that's different. I like it." Jason said as Ernie came up to the counter.

"Hey Jason, what'll it be?"

"I'll do a mango shake, would you like anything?" Jason asked me.

"No thanks, I'm okay." I nicely refused him.

"Hey Jason!" I heard a girly voice shout. I turned around and saw a girl wearing a pink crop top and denim shorts coming up to Jason. She had mid-length light brown hair and eyes. "Well hi there, you're a new face here."

"Hey Kim, this is my baby cousin Ivy." Ernie introduced me, I shout him a glare.

"Ivy, that's new. What's that short for?"

"Ivyana Eve Robins." I said as I drank my strawberry smoothie.

"Wow, that's really unique." Kimberly said. Suddenly Tommy in threw the door and I waved at him and so did Kim. Tommy waved back but I don't know if it was meant for me or Kim.

"Hey Tommy." I said and gave him a smile.

"Hey Ivy, how's your ankle?" Tommy asked me.

"Still in a cast." I responded, I like seeing Tommy laugh. He has a great smile.

"I see, Jason are you ready for practice?" Tommy said turning his attention from me.

"Yea let's go." Jason so him and Tommy left to start practicing.

(Tommy's POV)

I came in the youth center and immediately I saw Kim and Jason together. It kills me everytime but I noticed Ivy sitting by Jason. By the look on her face,, I could tell she didn't want to be anywhere near Jason. I feel her pain.

(Ivy's POV)

I noticed how Jason had the upper hand so Tommy lost the first round of their match.

"Dude, you gotta focus more. Maybe next time you'll beat me." Jason said as he helped Tommy off the ground. "Me and Kim are going to a party down by beach later on tonight, feel like coming?"

(Tommy's POV)

I looked over at Kim and Ivy and I could tell she was bored.

"Sure, can I bring someone with me?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier. Okay take it easy." Jason said as he patted my shoulder and him and Kim. I sat next to Ivy as she finished her smoothie.

"You did pretty good, all you need to do is watch your footing." Ivy said as she looked at me.

"You were watching?"

"Of course, I paid more attention to you than I did Jason." Ivy said as she gave me a small smile, it felt great knowing she paid more attention to me.

"Wow then, um I was wondering. What are you doing tonight?" I asked Ivy looking at her cast.

"Moping around Ernie's house, what about you?"Ivy asked twirling her straw in her cup.

"Well Jason and Kim are going to a beach party tonight. I might go."

(Ivy's POV)

"Then you should go, are you afraid of being around Kim?" I asked him, it was obvious that Tommy had a crush on her but since she was with Jason.

"Is it that obvious?" I patted Tommy on his shoulder.

"As obvious as my big purple cast, but don't sweat it okay? Being single can be fun, you don't have to deal with boyfriend/girlfriend problems and bs. You know?" I said trying to reassure him. I see Tommy as a friend I don't want him having a broken heart.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tommy's POV)

I really like being around Ivy, there was something about her that made it easy for me to talk to her.

"Hey Ernie!" Ivy shouted, yeah she's not the quiet type.

"Yeah?" Ernie said coming from the kitchen.

"Can I go to a beach party tonight?" Ivy asked but Ernie looked at her like she was crazy.

"You'll get sand in your cast, plus how are you even gonna get there?" Ernie questioned her and she pointed to me. "You'll take her Tommy?"

"Sure, I kinda invited her." I said soundly a little guilty.

"See, I'll be taken care of. No worries." Ivy said with a grin. Ernie gave a look that meant 'I trust you with her'. "I'll go home and change, I got my spare key. See ya Ernie." Ivy said as she got out the chair, I tried to help her up but she was so independent.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked her as I opened the door and lead her to my car.

"I'm positive, the only thing I'll need help with is opening the door. Other than that, I've been pretty much okay." Ivy said as I opened the door and helped her in. We drove for twenty minutes until she showed me where she was staying. It was a decent size blue house, as Ivy got out the car, she made it to the door.

"I thought Ernie would live in an apartment, I mean because he's single." I said as Ivy unlocked the door.

"Not really, he'll get married eventually but until then he's got a good house." Ivy and I stepped inside and instantly I saw alot of tropical inspired stuff like a surf board near the door. "Don't even ask, it's a long story."

"Okay I won't."

"Wanna come to my room?" Ivy asked me nonchatanly.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"In the back, its a bungalow style house so my room's near the back. Follow me." Ivy said as we walked to it.

(Ivy's POV)

"I don't bite." I said laughing, if it were some other guy, Ernie would kill me but it's Tommy so he won't be as mad. "If Ernie asked, you waited in the car." I walked inside my room and the walls were painted sky blue and I had white wooden furniture. I put my crutches down and started walking on my cast. Out of no where, Tommy grabbed me.

"You shouldn't be walking on your ankle." Tommy said protectively.

"Thanks for worrying about me but my ankle is that badly hurt." I said as I made it to my closet. I picked up a strapless tube dress that stops short of my knees. The top part of the dress was white while the bottom part was floral.

"I was wondering exactly how did you hurt yourself?"

"I was performing in my ballet studio's annual performance and I landed wrong on my ankle joint. The doctor said I'd be out for 3 or 4 months but lucky for me, I did a month before I got here so I should be better in two months." I said as I changed in the closet, Tommy could still hear me but he did NOT need to see me naked. I came out. "Well, how do I look?" I asked giving a small turn.

"You look amazing..ly good, amazingly good." Tommy said.

"Thanks, are you going to change?" I asked him as I sat next to him on the bed.

"Yeah I have my clothes in my bag." Tommy said as he got up and went to change in the bathroom.

(Tommy's POV)

I made it in the bathroom and I started changing clothes. I was thinking about Kim but then it switched over to Ivy. She really did look amazing in her dress but I see her as a friend. I came out the bathroom wearing an open sleeveless plaid shirt, white wifebeater and black shorts.

"Looking good Mr. Tommy." I heard a voice say, I turned around and saw Ivy.

"Thanks, let's get going." I said as we left the house and went to the beach. Ivy didn't want to use her crutches but she managed to walk in the sand, I saw the rest of the gang. Ivy and I made it over to them.

"Hey everyone, this is my friend Ivy. Ivy, I want you to meet Billy, Trini and Zack." Tommy introduced us.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys." Ivy said as she sat down. As we were getting comfortable, Jason and Kim came at sat besides us.

"Hey Ivy, I'm glad you came." Kim said.

"Oh I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Ivy said.

(Ivy's POV)

I could see the pain in Tommy's face when Kim and Jason came over. Personally, I'm a protective person.

"Hey Tommy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kim asked Tommy, she sounded like it was important.

"Uh sure." Tommy got up as soon as Kim did. She and Tommy walked away from the group. I don't know why but I wanted him to come back but I should just leave him alone with her, if it's what he wants.

"Elephant in the room, what happened to your ankle?" Zack asked suddenly then Trini smacked him upside the head.

"Zack!" Billy said as well.

"It's okay, I hurt myself dancing." I said trying to fix the situation.

"You dance?" Zack asked surprised.

"Yep I do."

"Then me and you should have a dance off." Zack said.

"Okay don't be mad when I kick your butt." I said laughing. I like these guys, they seem like a cool group of people to hang out with.

(Tommy's POV)

Kim and I were walking into the woods near the beach and she started talking.

"You seem like you're smitten with Ivy." Kim said.

"She's just a friend, and you know I like helping others." I told her.

"That's something I like about you Tommy. You're so loyal to others, just like Jason." It killed me when she said Jason. I wish she'd see me for me and not comparing me to Jason. "Well I just wanted to ask if you and Ivy were a couple but obviously not." Kim said then left. The thought of Ivy and I going out seems like something that will never happen, I'd have more of a chance with Kim than Ivy. I guess my luck is terrible at this point.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

(Two Months Later- Ivy's POV)

Well I'm back in Arizona. I thought my parents would let me stay in Angel Grove longer but my doctor wanted to make sure I healed properly. After a month in Angel Grove, I loved it. Tommy and I became really good friends, I laugh as I remember talking to him all night before I came home. I miss him alot. My ballet friends missed me like crazy but I just don't like being here. My ankle has recovered nicely and the rehab has helped alot. I did need crutches anymore but I still have to wrap my ankle so the swelling doesn't bother me. I'm sitting on my bed and now was time for me to take action. I came downstairs and saw my mom in the kitchen and my dad on his laptop.

"Mom, dad. I want to talk to you." I said as I pulled out a chair and sat on it.

"About?" My dad said not taking his eyes off the laptop.

"I wanna go back to Angel Grove."

"You'll visit again next month, right now high school is about to start." My mom said draining the pasta.

"No, I wanna live in Angel Grove, permanently." I said being as serious as a heart attack. My parents looked at me crazy.

"Why do you wanna live there?" My dad questioned me. He's such a nosey person.

"Because I want to start a new life, I've been here forever. Plus Angel Grove was quiet and relaxing." I tried explaining to them but the real reason I wanted to go back was because I miss spending time with Tommy.

"Do you know exactly what will happen if you make this choice?" My mom asked me.

"Yes, I'll leave my ballet studio friends and everything but I really don't care about that. I know what I'm doing is good for me." I'm hoping my parents will agree with me.

"Okay, Ernie did say you were well behaved so I guess it would be a good idea." My dad said as I hugged my dad so tightly.

"Thank you Dad!" I shouted then I hugged my mom. I went upstairs to book my flight and I started packing my clothes. I can't wait!

(Three days later- Ivy's POV)

I arrived back in Angel Grove and enrolled at Reefside High School. I didn't tell Tommy I was coming back so I wanted it to be a surprise for him. Ernie and I made it to the Youth Center and I was excited to see Tommy again.

"You're too eager." Ernie noted about me.

"I'm just glad to be back hear plus I have to go to the bathroom." I lied.

"Why didn't you go on the plane?" Ernie asked me.

"You know I'm not a fan of that unless it's a critical emergency." Now that was true. We made it to the center and I ran out the car. I looked around but this time I saw Tommy wearing a red wifebeater. I like that color on him. I made it inside and I shouted "Tommy!" Tommy turned around, the look on his face was shocked and surprised. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly around his neck.

(Tommy's POV)

Being the red ranger means I have to train harder and work harder. I heard my name being called and for a second I thought it was Ivy but she was gone. I miss hanging out with her and when I found out she left, it broke my heart a little. I turned around and there she was, standing there without a cast on her leg. Before I could even get a word out, Ivy hugged me tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her shocked.

"I live here now. I wanted to surprise you." Ivy told as she let me go. Ivy grabbed me and dragged me to an empty table. "Let's play catch up."

"Well Jason, Trini and Zack left Angel Grove for a peace conference." I explained to her, I couldn't let anything out about the power rangers.

"Wow so how did Kim take Jason leaving?" Ivy said sounding very curious.

"Well she took it okay I guess, we've been dating ever since Jason left." I said to her.

(Ivy's POV)

Dating! I'm trying to process that in my mind but that's something I'm trying to ease into.

"Finally." I laughed trying to hide my emotions. "I thought you were going to be a sad puppy for the rest of your life."

"Yeah well I'm happy now, especially since I got my close friend back." Tommy said as he hugged. I liked his embrace, it felt calm and warm.

"Yeah, you're my close friend too." I said as I hugged him back. Our embrace was broken when we heard someone cough, I turned and saw it was Kim.

"Hi Ivy, what are you doing here?" Kim said as she walked up to Tommy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I live here now." I told her trying not to lose my cool.

"That's fantastic! Are you going to Reefside?" Kim asked and I shook my head. "Great, well I have to go teach my class now so I'll talk to you later." Kim said as she went to set up for her class.

"She teaches a class?" I asked as she walked away from me and Tommy.

"Yeah she teaches the little girls gymnastic." Suddenly a thought popped in my head.

"Does anyone teach dance?" I asked needing to know now.

"Not that I know."

"Ivy what are you planning?" Ernie said behind me.

"Nothing, I just thought about teaching dance classes." I innocently said.

"You know you're not supposed to be doing ballet just yet."

"Who said anything about ballet, I know other dances." I stated, besides ballet I like other forms dance such as belly dance, hip hop and latin inspired dances. "Please Ernie, you'll get more people coming to the center." Ernie had to think about it, more people meant more business.

"Fine but we cannot tell your mother about this."

"Deal." I said as I shook Ernie's hand. Then I looked at Tommy. "Would you be willing to help me by being my dance partner?"

(Tommy's POV)

When Ivy asked me to be her dance partner, the first thing I felt was fear. I never could dance to save my life. Hell, I'm better at martial arts than dancing. Suddenly my communicator went off.

"Um, I'll get back to you on that." I said as I grabbed his bag, I looked over at Kim so she grab her bag as well and came up to me.

"Ivy, this is so last minute but can you watch my kids while I take care of an errand?" Kim asked Ivy. Ivy looked surprised but accepted.

"We'll be back so don't worry." I told Ivy as we left. We have to fight off another one of Rita's attack. Ivy can never know about this but I'm glad Kim knows because its our job to protect everyone.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: In my story, there's no Kat.

Disclaimer: I don't own any song.

(Ivy's POV)

I decided to get the kids to warm up until Kim comes back, question is when is she coming back? It was almost seven thirty when the parents of the kids came and got them.

"Ernie, are you closing now?" I asked him.

"Yeah we should get going." Ernie said.

"Can I stay maybe like thirty more minutes? I just wanna do something."

"Fine but call me when you're ready to be picked up." Ernie said as he tossed me the keys.

"Well do, call you later." I waved him goodbye. I went into my purse and took out a CD. I hooked it up to the CD player/radio Ernie had on his counter and I changed into a black pair of shorts along with a white off the shoulder top. I hit the play button and listen to the music flow:

_Lately I've been thinking about what I can do_  
><em>I've been stressing to fall back in love with you<em>  
><em>I'm so sorry that I couldn't follow through<em>  
><em>But I can't go on this way. I've got to stop it babe<em>  
><em>You've been wonderful in all that you can be<em>  
><em>But it hurts when you say that you understand me<em>  
><em>So believe me. I, I am sorry, I, I am sorry, I, I<em>

_I wanted you to be there when I fall_  
><em>I wanted you to see me through it all<em>  
><em>I wanted you to be the one I loved<em>  
><em>I wanted you, I wanted you<em>  
><em>I wanted you to hold me in my sleep<em>  
><em>I wanted you to show me what I need<em>  
><em>I wanted you to know just how down deep<em>  
><em>I wanted you, I wanted you<em>

_I've been pushing hard to open up the door_  
><em>Trying to take us back to where we were before<em>  
><em>But I'm done. I just can't do this anymore<em>  
><em>'Cause we can't be mended, so let's stop pretending now<em>  
><em>We've been walking around in circles for some time<em>  
><em>And I think we should head for the finish line<em>  
><em>So believe me. I, I am sorry, I, I am sorry, I, I<em>

_I wanted you to be there when I fall_  
><em>I wanted you to see me through it all<em>  
><em>I wanted you to be the one I loved<em>  
><em>I wanted you, I wanted you<em>  
><em>I wanted you to hold me in my sleep<em>  
><em>I wanted you to show me what I need<em>  
><em>I wanted you to know just how down deep<em>  
><em>I wanted you, I wanted you<em>

_I, I... I'm so sorry baby_  
><em>But I, I... I gotta pack up and leave<em>  
><em>But I, I'll always remember how we came close<em>  
><em>... to being how I wanted to be<em>  
><em>I wanted you baby<em>  
><em>I wanted you<em>

_I wanted you to be there when I fall_  
><em>I wanted you to see me through it all<em>  
><em>I wanted you to be the one I loved<em>  
><em>I wanted you, I wanted you<em>  
><em>I wanted you to hold me in my sleep<em>  
><em>I wanted you to show me what I need<em>  
><em>I wanted you to know just how down deep<em>  
><em>I wanted you, I wanted you.<em>

"Crap!" I said out loud, I felt my ankle starting to hurt again. I needed to hurry and wrap it so it wouldn't swell badly. Just as I grabbed the tape, I heard clapping behind. Suddenly I saw this ugly dressed woman and guy wearing what looked to me red armor. "What do you two want?"

"Well aren't we a feisty one?" The woman said as she approached me, I tried to back away but my feet didn't move. "Yes, I think she'll be a great addiction to our little family."

"Family?" I shouted.

"Yes, you're going to help us destory the power rangers once and for all." The man, or beast, said. The woman pointed her staff at me and instantly everything went black. I woke up and found myself surrounded by machines and my hands and legs were bounded to a metal table. What really scarred me was the two needles placed in each of my arms.

"Glad you're awake." I heard that annoying voice again.

"Who are you?" I asked pissed off as hell.

"I'm Rita and this is my lovely husband Lord Zedd." Rita said.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Because I want my Green Ranger back and destory the power rangers!" Rita shouted.

"Who the hell is your green ranger and I never heard about the power rangers!" I shouted back at her.

"I think this one will do." Lord Zedd said to Rita.

"Yes, she's the key to getting Tommy back on our side!" Rita said to her husband. "Finster, get ready to change her! Now!"

"Yes your Highness." Finster messed with a few knobs and suddenly I saw green liquid being pumped into my body. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to explode but then it just stopped. I fell into complete darkness again.

"I didn't tell you to kill her!" Rita shouted from her platform.

"Excuse me your Highness but she's not dead. Her body was trying to fight off the mind control serum." Finster said.

"Good, because without her my plan won't go as followed." Rita said.

(Third Person's POV)

"Yes, her job is to seduced Tommy. If Tommy sleeps with her and she produces a child, then the child will take his powers!" Lord Zedd shouted then he and Rita started laughing. Ivy laid still on the table not moving. Unbeknowst to her, she didn't know she would be a pawn in Rita and Lord Zedd's attempt to rule the world.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

(Tommy's POV)

After dropping Kim off home, I came back to the Youth Center to tell Ernie I was going home but when I made it to the door it was unlock. 'Maybe Ernie's inside.' I thought in my head as I came in. I looked and saw Ivy on the floor. "Ivy!" I shouted as I ran over to her and picked her up. She started coming back to life.

"Tommy? I thought you left." Ivy said as she opened her eyes.

"I did but I wanted to tell Ernie that I was going home, where is he?" I asked looking around but I couldn't see him. Ivy got up.

"He went home already."

"Why were you on the floor?"

"I was dancing and I think I was exhausted. I get tired easily especially if I take pain medicine for my ankle." Ivy said as she walked over to the radio to take the CD out of it.

"I thought you're supposed to be dancing." I said as I followed her to get her bag.

(Ivy's POV)

"I just wanted to be in my own little world again." I told him as I made sure I had all my stuff. "Hey, can you drop me off home?" I asked Tommy.

"Sure, let's go." Tommy said as we started walking but my ankle gave out on me. Tommy caught me just in time before I hit the ground. "You're fast."

"Well you gotta be when you practice Karate." Tommy said as he carried me out but I had to lock the door.

"I'll keep that in mind, speaking of that, I still need a dance partner." I said looking at him.

"Ivy, I'm not cut out for dancing." Tommy said as we got in the car.

"You could be, just give it a try." I pleaded with him.

"Fine, but I don't have to wear those embarrassing costumes do I?" Tommy said as we rounded the corner.

"Not if you don't want to but thanks." I said as I quickly hugged him. Suddenly I felt something warmth inside of me, it felt so good.

"No prob, do you need a ride for school tomorrow?" Tommy said. Oh crap I completely forgot school started tomorrow.

"Oh yeah." I said as I thought about school now.

"I'll pick you up at seven thirty." Tommy said as we made it to Ernie's house.

"Okay, I'll be ready. See ya later alligator." I said as I got out the car. I waved Tommy away and stepped in the house, I saw Ernie laying on the couch with a bowl of mixed fruit salad. I took the bowl and started eating some while I went to my room. I changed into my pajamas which was just a long t-shirt. While I wa in the mirror, I noticed I had what look like two bumps on my arms.

(Meanwhile back to Rita & Lord Zedd)

Rita was looking out her telescope at Ivy.

"What the hell is going on! Why didn't she seduced Tommy?" Rita shouted at Finster.

"Well your Highness, I believe that the right opportunity didn't come along." Finster tried to explain.

"Fuck that! I want that power now!" Rita shouted again. While Rita was throwing a fit, Ivy got into bed and went to sleep.

"Well then we need to remind her what she's supposed to be doing." Lord Zedd suggested.

"Where are you going with this?" Rita asked looking at Zedd.

"Must I spell it out to you? Infiltrate her dreams!" Zedd said.

"Perfect, Finster! Infiltrate her dreams and make her see the goal." Rita ordered Finster. Finster created a powder and shrunk himself down to microscopic size. Finster transported himself into Ivy's bedroom and released the powder around her.

(Ivy's POV Dream)

_I was back in my dance studio again and I was wearing my black leotard and ballet shoes. What surprised was the fact that I wasn't wearing tights like I usually do. I heard my favorite song play and instantly I started dancing again._

_Just getting used to waking up everyday  
>Not seeing your face<br>I just began to stop setting your place  
>And I stop longing for your warm embrace<br>And it was God that made me able  
>To finally sleep at night<br>Though you're not by my side  
>Finally I don't hardly cry<br>See right when I start letting go  
>Somebody wants to let me know<br>Can they take your place  
>No they can't fill your space<br>No_

_I tried to move on but you're not gone_  
><em>Cuz in my heart you still live on<em>  
><em>See now I know why<em>  
><em>I'll never love another for the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And why<em>  
><em>Now that you're gone I'm holdin' on<em>  
><em>And deep in my heart<em>  
><em>I wanna move on<em>  
><em>And now I know why<em>  
><em>I'll never love another for the rest of my life<em>

_I finally put your cloths away_  
><em>You know the ones you wore the day<em>  
><em>That you were taken away from me<em>  
><em>I just began to stop wearing my ring<em>  
><em>And I finally stop playin' our song<em>  
><em>Whe I realizied I was dancin' alone and<em>  
><em>Finally God gave me strength<em>  
><em>To go on and breath again<em>  
><em>See right when I start letting go<em>  
><em>Somebody wants to let me know<em>  
><em>Can they take your place<em>  
><em>No they can't fill your space<em>  
><em>No<em>

_I tried to move on but you're not gone_  
><em>Cuz in my heart you still live on<em>  
><em>See now I know why<em>  
><em>I'll never love another for the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And why<em>  
><em>Now that you're gone I'm holdin' on<em>  
><em>And deep in my heart<em>  
><em>I wanna move on<em>  
><em>And now I know why<em>  
><em>I'll never love another for the rest of my life<em>

_Now that you're gone I'm holdin' on_  
><em>And deep in my heart<em>  
><em>I wanna move on<em>  
><em>And now I know why<em>  
><em>I'll never love another for the rest of my life<em>

_God knows it's time for me to move on_  
><em>I want to feel alive again<em>  
><em>I want to be in love again<em>  
><em>And no matter how hard I try<em>  
><em>I can't erase you from my mind<em>  
><em>And I gotta find somebody new<em>  
><em>But I just can't give over you<em>

_I tried to move on but you're not gone_  
><em>Cuz in my heart you still live on<em>  
><em>See now I know why<em>  
><em>I'll never love another for the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And why<em>  
><em>Now that you're gone I'm holdin' on<em>  
><em>And deep in my heart<em>  
><em>I wanna move on<em>  
><em>And now I know why<em>  
><em>I'll never love another for the rest of my life<em>

_"You're so beautiful when you dance." I heard a voice say as soon as I was done. I turned around and saw Tommy standing in the doorway. He had his hair down and he was wearing a white wifebeater and black shorts. He started to approach and looking in his eyes, I saw hunger and lust in them. I started backing up against the wall but Tommy had me cornered. He had both his hands up blocking any attempt at escaping. I felt Tommy's lips on my neck, kissing it like it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted._

_"No we shouldn't be doing this. You're with Kimberly." I said trying to hold my moan in but it didn't work when he started sucking my neck._

_"Kimberly who? Besides, I don't want her. I want you." Tommy said as he took my hair clip out letting my ebony colored hair hang down. Suddenly, Tommy picked me up and threw on the ground and pulled his shirt off. Tommy and I were frantically kissing each other, threw his shorts I could feel his erection against my thigh. "Are you going to let me inside of you or do I have to force my way in?" Tommy said against my ear. The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor completely naked except for my ballet shoes and Tommy was on top of me naked as well. Tommy mounted his self in front of my entrance and immediately broke my barrier. I didn't imagine he was this big, it hurt so much but I didn't want him to stop._

_"Ah, Tommy. Oh, oh!" I moaned as he thrusted hard into me. _

_"Come for me baby, say my name!" Tommy said going harder than before. I could feel myself getting closer._

_"Tommy!" I screamed._

(End of Dream)

I heard my alarm clock go off and I woke up in a cold sweat. That dream felt so real yet I knew it was wrong I should be dreaming of Tommy like that. He was with Kimberly, much to my dismay, but at least he was happy with her. I got out the bed slowly because my legs felt so wobbly, in the dream, Tommy was holding my thighs down. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. I wore denim romper and gladitaor sandals. I looked at my clock and saw it was seven thirty. I grabbed my backpack.

"Bye Ernie!" I shouted as I saw Tommy pull up. I can't tell Tommy about this dream or else it'll be so awkward.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

(Ivy's POV)

As Tommy and I were riding to school, I couldn't help but think about that dream I had last night. It felt so real even though it was a dream. I continued to look out the window as we continued to drive. I looked over at Tommy and for a just a split second, he caught me.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet." Tommy said as we drove up to the school.

"Oh, yeah it's just a nagging thought." I replied deciding not to tell him about the dream. I jumped out the car and saw Reefside High, it was a decent size school. Tommy took me to the office so I could get my schedule and my locker number. "Hi, my name's Ivyana Robins and I'm new here." I said to the secretary. She was a woman in her late thirties with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, here's your schedule." The secretary said as she handed me my folder.

"Thank you." I said as I left, Tommy decided to wait outside for me to come out.

"So what's your schedule look like?" Tommy asked as I handed it to him. He looked it over and pointed to my fifth hour class which was Alegbra. "Well me and you have Alegbra together but everything after that you'll be with the gang."

"Okay then." I said as I looked at the clock, it was almost eight o'clock and my first class was English. "Who's in English with me?"

"Tanya. She's really nice." Tommy said helping me find my locker. Tommy looked at my locker number and instantly made a disappointed face. "Oh great, you'll be near Bulk's locker."

"Who's Bulk?" I asked wondering who this 'Bull' person was. Suddenly Tommy and I saw a big guy on roller skates coming down the hallway along with a skinny lanky guy following behind. Tommy pointed to the big guy.

"That's Bulk."

"Oh goody, I'll be next to the crazy idiots." I said rolling my eyes and Tommy just laughed at me.

(Tommy's POV)

It's cute how Ivy rolled her eyes at Bulk and Skull's antics.

"Do you need my help finding your class?" I asked Ivy.

"No, I think I can imagine. I'll see you later. Ivy said as she looked at her schedule. As much as I like her being independent, I didn't want to risk her being lost.

"Come on Ivy." I said grabbing her hand and leading the way. I felt a surge go threw my body when I grabbed her hand.

(Ivy's POV)

I gasp as I felt a surge go threw my body as Tommy grabbed my hand. I didn't expect him to do this, I mean I think I could manage to find a little classroom. As Tommy regained his composure, he lead me to my class and I made it right before the teacher came. Before I could even thank Tommy, he left. I looked around and grabbed an empty seat near the window. When I pulled out a notebook, a girl approached me wearing a yellow crop top and denim shorts.

"Hi there, you must be Ivy." The girl said to me. "I'm Tanya." Tanya was the girl Tommy was telling me about.

"Oh hi, Tommy told me you were in this class too." I said as I hugged her. I could tell that Tanya was a very nice person that I could get along with. The teacher came into the room and he was a middle aged man with a receding hairline.

"Okay class, we have a new student. Miss Robins will you please raise your hand?" The teacher said. I raised my left hand in the air and looked at every stare at me. "There you are, I'm Mr. Winsor." I put my hand down and Mr. Winsor began teaching the class about Shakespear. I love Romeo and Juliet so hearing that the class was going to read it made me very excited.

(fifty minutes later)

"Finally it's over." Tanya said as we made our way out. Me and Tanya became fast friends over our love of shopping and singing.

"I know right? He had me until he started going on about the dark ages." I said as I made my way back to my locker. It was time for me to go to Biology and I managed to find the room this time. As I stepped in the room, instantly I saw Kim. Damn it!

(Two Hours Later)

I absolutely was ready to get out of here! I'm glad I finally made it to fifth hour because I couldn't stand to be next to Kim anymore. I was happy when Tommy came up to my locker.

"Are you enjoying your day so far?" Tommy asked me as I put my books up.

"It's good now." I said giving him a smile. I told him about how I liked my English class and how I met Tanya. Tommy seemed to listen very intently to me and it made me feel great. We made it in the classroom and I sat near Tommy, just when I was getting comfortable, I saw Bulk and Skull come in. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, they're in this class too." Tommy said as he leaned over to whisper at me. Bulk came over to me.

"Well Tommy thinks he can get the new girl too." Bulk said to Skull who just laughed. "Too bad he already has a girlfriend."

"Don't worry Dollface, we're available for you." Skull said, I coughed.

"Sorry but I threw up alittle in my mouth when I heard that." I spoke.

"Why don't you guys go bother someone else for a while?" Tommy said.

"We'll see you around doll." Skull said as he winked at me. I shivered from disgust.

"I just felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up." I said to Tommy and he just laughed at me.

"Believe me, they couldn't hurt a fly. In fact they get hurt by them." Tommy said easing me.

End Of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank God school was out! I'm really excited to get over to the youth center so I could start my dance class. Just as I stuffed my books in my locker, one of the teachers, Mrs. Gavins stopped me for a moment.

"There you are Ivy! I was looking all over for you." Mrs. Gavins said as she approached me. "I wanted to know if you would like to help out with the sweethearts dance next friday?" I had to think about it, this would be my first high school dance because back in Arizona, I used to skip most of the dances because I'd rather be in the studio improving on my techniques. Oh what the hell.

"Sure, Mrs. Gavins." I said nicely to her. See Mrs. Gavins is a little bit dramatic, considering she is the drama teacher.

"Fantastic! I'll give you extra credit for this and the committe will be meeting today after school at the Youth Center." Mrs. Gavins said, a boy was running down the hall. "Hey you hooligan!" I just laughed and looked at my watch, I seriously needed to get to the youth center or I'll be late.

(At the Youth Center)

I had a nice turn out today, there was at least twenty people there and I started this class off with cha cha.

"Thank you so much for coming today, I'll see you all next week." I bid farewell to my students and went up to the counter. Ernie handed me a strawberry smoothie.

"You did good today cousin. I haven't seen people that excited about a dance class in my life." Ernie said as I started on my smoothie. I felt a hand on my back, which caused me to turn around and I saw it was Tommy and Kim. Even though I get a very bad feeling about Kim, I'll still tolerate her in order to keep my friendship with Tommy.

"You did great a job with your class Ivy." Kim said as she sat down next to me and Tommy did as well.

"Thanks, I didn't think I would have alot of people but I was glad to be wrong." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess people wanted to learn how to dance to get ready for the sweethearts dance next week." Tommy said.

"Are you going to the dance Ivy?" Kim said.

"Yeah even though I don't have a date I'm sure I'll still have some fun." I said with a small smile.

"That's the spirit." Tommy said trying to console me.

"Yeah plus there's alot of single cute guys at the school that you could meet." Kim said. _'I don't want any other guy I want Tommy!' _Wait, why did I think that? Maybe I'm just exhausted.

"Um, isn't the decorating committe supposed to meet here right now?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we're here but there's like maybe five other people that's supposed to show up too." Tommy said as he checked his watched. We turned our attention to the door and as if on cue, five other people came in. Three were girls and two were guys.

"There they are." Kim said then waved her hand to get the groups attention. They waved back and sat a table near the counter where we were at, we got up to join them.

"Hey everyone, meet our new member of the team Ivy." Tommy started the introductions, I just smiled and waved. Everyone started introducing themselves.

"I'm Gina." The girl with long blonde hair said. Then was the girl with brown hair cut in a pixie.

"I'm Jessica."

"Elliot, nice to meet." Elliot had blonde hair like Gina but his was shaggy.

"Jake." Jake had a military like buzz cut, the vibe I got from him was he was probably one of those quiet artsy guys. Then lastly was a guy who reminded me of Bulk but was probably a few pounds less.

"And I'm Dennis. Nice to meet you evil." Dennis said as he came over to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Nice to meet you but I can't breathe." I struggled to say until Dennis finally let me go.

"Now that everyone's met, let's go over details for the dance." Kim said. I sat next to Tommy and Alex. Every now and then I caught Elliot looking at me. I thought maybe someone was on my face or in my hair or maybe I was a little funky considering I didn't get a chance to change out of my dance clothes. We spent a good thirty minutes going over how we could decorate the youth center.

(Next Week-Friday Morning)

It was the day of the sweethearts dance and luckily for everyone who's helping decorate, we get an excused absence for the day. Can you say sweet? Me, Tommy, Kim and the rest of the decorating committe came to the youth center and started unloading boxes with the decorations in them. I was unloading one of the boxes until Kim came over to me.

"So are you excited about the dance?" She asked.

"Yeah, it should be fun." I told her as I pulled out some tableclothes. I went over to one of the tables and started putting it on. Just as I was about to straighten one of the corners, Tommy came over to help me.

"Thanks Tommy." I said nicely. Tommy gave me a smile.

"It's no problem Ivy, so this is your first dance?"

"Ernie told you didn't he?" I said with a serious expression

"Yeah he did."

"Nosey person." I said, Ernie is only good at keeping certain secrets but I guess he was excited for me.

"Cut the guy some slack." Tommy said with a laugh. I laughed with him and went back to the box to get more tableclothes. It took three hours to decorate the youth center because every hour we had a short break and goofed off but once we were done, the center looked gorgeous. The colors were pink and white, we decided not to do red and white because that was more toward Valentines Day. Kim, Tanya and I went to Tanya's house to get ready for the dance. Now, if there's one thing I hate more than spiders is makeup. I usually only put on lipgloss but Tanya and Kim thought that since this was my first dance, I should be the 'belle of the ball'. Tanya did my hair while Kim did my makeup, I was playing nice so I told them don't make me look like I was trying very hard.

"Don't worry, we got your back." Tanya said. I felt like a barbie doll and it wasn't as bad as I thought. The dance started at seven so we still had time to get ready.

(Seven p.m.)

Everyone from school was at the youth center. As you look around, some people were on the dance floor while others were sitting down talking. Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were standing around.

"So where are the girls?" Rocky asked as he looked around on the dance floor. Rocky was wearing a blue dress shirt with black pants, Adam was wearing a green shirt with brown dress pants.

"I know, everyone's here except them." Adam said. Tommy ran a hand threw his hair. Usually it was in a low pony tail or half pulled back but this time, Tommy let it hang down.

"I hope nothing happened to them." Tommy said sounding concerned, suddenly Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the hand belonged to Kimberly. Kimberly wore her hair up in a bun and wore a short pink halter dress.

"Hey, hope we didn't you guys waiting." Tanya said joining the group as well. Tanya wore a spaghetti strap dress that stopped to her ankles.

"You guys had us worrying, but where's Ivy?" Adam said. Tanya and Kimberly pointed over to the door and suddenly everyone just stood there stunned.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

(Tommy's POV)

The guys and I turned to the direction Tanya and Kimberly pointed. I didn't know whose jaw dropped first but I can tell you that I was very surprised to see how beautiful Ivy looked. Her hair was pulled back to show her face that didn't have alot of makeup on it. She looked so beautiful, no other words could describe her right now. She walked over to us and I was surprised that she could walk in her shoes, those had to be at least five inches tall.

(3rd Person's POV)

Meanwhile, Lord Zedd and Rita were watching the events going on on earth.

"Oh my goodness! She's like a doll!" Rita shouted loudly in Lord Zedd's ear.

"She should be able to seduce Tommy with that look." Lord Zedd said.

"She's win Tommy for sure now!" Rita said as she laughed.

(Back to the dance- Ivy's POV)

I saw the look on the guys faces so I'm guessing they like my new look. Kimberly did a good job on my face, she put gold eyeshadow on my lips and outlined them with black eyeliner. Also she applied a light blush to my cheeks and a soft pink lips. My dress was an Ivory Sultry Lace & Jersey Knit One Shoulder Party Dress that I bought at the mall a while ago but never found the right opportunity.

"Wow Ivy, you look amazing." Rocky said as I stood in front of them.

"Thanks." I said with a blush on my face, I looked at Tommy but I guess he had more to say but didn't want to sound stupid. After an uncomfortable silence past, I joined Tanya on the dance floor. Tommy was still standing by Kimberly.

"She looks amazing doesn't she?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"Yeah she looks great." Tommy replied. As Tanya and I were dancing, I felt a hand snake its way around my shoulder. I turned around only to see the hand belong to Elliot.

"Mind if I cut in?" Elliot asked us, I looked over at Tanya.

"Of course not but I'm going to mingle some more." Tanya said leaving me with Elliot, he grabbed my hands and started pulling more further away from where my friends were. The DJ played a slow song that brought all the couples out on the floor, I was starting to get off the floor until Elliot held me in an embrace.

"Wanna dance with me?" Elliot said in my ear. I looked over at Tommy hoping he could sense how uncomfortable I was right now but Kimberly had him dancing with her. From a distance, you would think Elliot and I were a couple.

"Don't they look cute together Tommy?" Kimberly said to Tommy. Tommy looked towards ny direction but Elliot had my back towards him so he couldn't see my face.

"Yeah I thought she won't have a great time but I guessed I was wrong." Tommy said as he returned back to Kimberly. I couldn't take this anymore! I fought hard to get out of Elliot's grip and successfully did. Elliot looked at me like I had just broke something.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I told him plainly as I walked away from him.

(Back to Rita and Lord Zedd)

"What does that punk think he's doing? Finster do something about him this instant!" Rita shouted at Finster

(Ivy's POV)

I made it away from Elliot to the lady's restroom, I was glad it was empty so I could have some time to recollect myself. I spent a good ten minutes in there until I finally came out. Just as I rounded the corner, I felt a hand go across my mouth. I wanted to scream but that hand was pressed tightly to my mouth, I felt myself yanked back into the lady's restroom and slammed against the tile wall. I looked and saw it was Elliot who grabbed me.

"You look so good Ivy that I wanna take you here and now." Elliot said as pinned me to the wall by my neck.

"Stop get off me bastard!" I shouted as I fought my way out of this situation. Elliot fumbled with the belt holding his pants up.

"If you just shut up, maybe you'll enjoy it." Elliot said, all of a sudden I felt something snap.

(3rd Person's POV)

"Get the fuck off me now mortal!" Ivy said but her voice changed. Instead of her normal sounding voice, a deep menacing voice came instead. Elliot stopped for a moment but wasn't able to think for a minute as Ivy grabbed him but his shirt collar and hoisted him in the air.

"What the fuck is going!" Elliot started panicking. He stared at Ivy and besides the fact her voice changed, her eyes did as well. Instead of her normal olive green eyes, they turned into an electric bright blue.

"So you like taking advantage of girls do you?" Ivy asked not easing her grip on him. "Then I'll be the one to show you want happens to little boys who want to play grown up."

(Back to the dance)

After the slow dance, everyone cheered for the DJ. Tommy and Kimberly joined the gang back at their table, Tommy looked around to see where Ivy was.

"Where'd Ivy go?" Tommy asked concerned about his friend.

"Last I saw, she was with Elliot." Rocky said looking around too.

"Maybe she went home." Kimberly said. Suddenly Tommy saw Ivy coming from the direction of the restrooms and she was holding her head like she was in pain. Tommy was the first one to go over to her and everyone else followed suit.

"Ivy, are you okay?" Tanya asked her.

"I just need to go home. My head hurts like hell." Ivy told them.

"I'll take her home." Tommy volunteered himself. Ivy was stable enough to walk but you could tell she was in pain. As Tommy and Ivy got in the car and Tommy started driving, Ivy let out a small moan as she laid her head on the window.

"Tommy, can I lay my head on your shoulder?" Ivy asked sounding like a child asking her mommy if she could have a puppy. Tommy was shocked at first but then loosen up.

"Go ahead." Tommy said as Ivy leaned her head on Tommy's shoulder. Threw his shirt, he could feel that Ivy's temperature was warm. "Ivy, are you sure you're okay?"

"No, I'm not." Ivy said as she looked Tommy in the eyes.

TBC...


End file.
